Anna In Storybrooke
by CoolNicNac7112
Summary: Even after all these months I am still hooked on that Once Upon a Time Frozen story arc. Especially the relationship between Anna and Ingrid, so I decided to do a "what if" story where Anna was in Storybrooke instead of just being left in Arendelle. Here is a rebooted version of the first half of the fourth season, where Elsa and Emma found Anna and fought Ingrid together.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Family Reunion

Elsa and Emma had just escaped from the ice wall, they made their way back to the Blanchard apartment and Emma was wrapping herself up in a quilt for warmth. Her father, David asked her if she was ok, " _That's her father?_ " Elsa thought, noticing the two people looked exactly the same age. If David and Emma's boyfriend Hook hadn't have explained the curse that was cast 30 years prior Elsa would have been completely confused, but she still is a little. Emma's son was there also, he made her some hot cocoa (with cinnamon), Elsa wanted some too, but given the circumstances she knew it was not appropriate.

" _Let's find her_ " David had said, holding the shepherd's crook that belonged to the awful woman that David claimed "branded" Elsa's sister Anna.

" _Are you sure this will work?_ "

" _Positive, Bo Peep's crook can find anyone it's branded, as long as their in this world_ "

" _I hope you're right, I just lost Anna's necklace, I need to find her!_ " Elsa said with tears in her eyes, Anna was all the family Elsa had left, the person she loved the most, the last thing she wanted was to separated from her, not again.

Elsa grabbed the crooke, and in it's center appeared an image of a blue building, it was roughly box shaped and wooden, on top it had the words "Any Given Sundae" written on the top half.

" _I know that place!_ "

"You do? What, Where is it?"

"The other side of town, I take Henry there all the time!"

Emma and Elsa got in Emma's yellow "bug" car and drove as fast as she could, despite the dire situation, Elsa couldn't help but be amazed by the "horseless chariot" she was in. Though she had seen plenty while walking around Storybrooke, she had never been inside of one.

" _Ok here we are"_

" _What exactly is this place?"_

" _It's an Ice cream shop"_

" _You have ice cream here too?"_

" _They have ice cream back at Arendelle"_

" _Yeah, but before I came along we could only have it in the winter when it was cold enough. And by then nobody wanted any"_

" _Well here we have refrigerators so we can have it any season"_

But before the two girls could take another step further, they saw a man at the front door trying to pick the lock. He had sort very short dark hair, but the jacket he was wearing was even darker. Sheik black.

" _Hey! What do you think you're doing buddy"_

" _Aww bloody hell, I ain't to fond of sheriffs."_

" _State your name"_

" _Will, WIll Scarlet. I noticed there was a blackout so.. I..uh..just wanted to make sure the ice cream was ok"_

Of course it didn't take Emma's superpower to tell that was a lie, but Emma was already working on a case at the moment.

" _Just step aside we're just here to check this place out"_

" _Oh ok, I see, there's a blackout so sheriff just waltzes around town looking for punks to bust. Ok"_

And with that the strange man ran as fast as he could, Emma pulled out her gun but Elsa froze the sidewalk instead, and Will Scarlet slipped and knocked out on the ground

"nice one"

"Thanks"

Elsa and Emma entered the shop, they looked around and things were quiet. Too quiet.

"Elsa, we have a problem"

"What is it"

"The ice cream, it's not melted"

"Yeah, you said there was re-frig-eration?"

"Yeah but the power was out for hours, the ice cream should be at least half melted by now. And look, there **is** no refrigeration in these things, but it's still cold"

Elsa looked around some more, then she found the freezer. A large thick slab of metal with a small rectangular window in front of it. Looking into it Elsa could see something, like a small feminine figure, but the window was too frosted to see anything. Elsa opened the cold metal door and inside she could see clearly. It was an ice statue of a young woman, just an inch shorter than Elsa with two braids down her torso.

"ANNA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 The Great Thaw

" _Elsa that's a statue?"_

" _No it's not Emma, it's my sister Anna! She's frozen solid. Oh my god, what have I done!?"_

" _Calm down Elsa, we don't know this is your fault."_

" _I'm the only one with this kind of power, what other option is there?"_

" _Look around this place, it's a ice bucket with the ice coming out of nowhere."_

" _You think somebody else did this?"_

" _Let's just figure out a way to unfreeze your sister and then we can go ask Regina in the morning, maybe she can tell us some more about this place."_

" _The only way to thaw a frozen heart is an act of true love. But not here, I want Anna to wake up someplace more comfortable"_

Elsa and Emma carefully grabbed Anna, her frozen body made her very durable so Elsa wasn't worried too much about her breaking. But Emma's hands were freezing from touching the solid ice, Elsa was fine however, the cold never bothered her anyways. The two women loaded Anna in the back seat of the car, Elsa was sure to wrap a seatbelt around her for extra protection, and they made their way back to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Henry, David, Mary Margaret and baby Neal were sleeping and Hook had gone back to his room, David stayed awake so he could be there for Anna. She helped him once, he wanted to return the favor by helping her in this new world. Elsa and Emma laid Anna down on the couch, then Elsa kissed Anna's frozen forehead. Soon afterward the warmth spread throughout her body, unfreezing the head then the torso, down the arms and legs. And Anna was unfrozen.

" _Holy cats that's cold!"_

" _Anna?"_

" _Elsa?"_

" _Anna!"_

" _Elsa!"_

The two sisters got up and hugged each other, even though Elsa's body was as cold as the ice she was in, she didn't care, it was her sister after all.

" _Elsa I am so so sorry, I didn't mean it!"_

" _Sorry for what Anna?"_

" _For putting you in the urn."_

" _You did that? Why"_

" _Because of our aunt"_

" _We have an aunt?"_

" _Wait what? Our aunt Ingrid, don't you remember, you introduced me to her when I returned home from Mist Haven."_

" _Anna, I don't remember, I remember that you left for Mist Haven. Against my orders if I may add, but everything after that is a blur. So you're going to have to help me out here, what happened?"_

" _We'll after I got back, you introduced me to a woman named Ingrid who claimed she was our mother's sister. She said that she was trapped in the urn by "people who didn't understand her"."_

" _Didn't understand her?"_

" _Magic, she had magic like you"_

" _So I was right, you're not the only one"_

" _I'm sorry who are you?"_

" _Anna this is Emma, she's a friend, so tell me what happened after that"_

" _We'll turns out it was our mother who put her in the urn. Of course meeting Ingrid myself I can't say i'm not surprised things turned bitter. So she came to believe that our mother couldn't love her because she was "ordinary" so she wanted to get rid of me thinking that I was the same way."_

" _So she froze you!"_

" _Not at first, she tried to convince you that I was trying to take away your magic with a hat I got from Mist Haven, and when that didn't work she put me under a spell that made me turn on you."_

" _And that is when you put me in the urn."_

" _Ingrid hoped that you would listen to her and kill me before I could, but you didn't. Elsa I really am sorry I regretted it as soon as you were in the Urn. I was horrified by what she made me do."_

" _Anna it's ok, I understand"_

" _We'll kid. Just the fact that she tried to have you killed means that she is going to be locked up for a long time. I'll go down to the shop tomorrow and take her in"_

" _You can't, I told you she has magic, she froze me and all of Arendelle in one swipe."_

" _I have magic too, and I know a certain someone who has a certain bracelet that can block magic. I'll figure something out. You two should get some rest."_

Emma headed upstairs to her room, leaving Elsa and Anna to sleep on the couch. They pulled off the cushions and unfolded the lay-out mattress inside. Mary Margaret had showed Elsa where she kept the extra pillows and blankets earlier and she took them out of the closette. Elsa got the white pillow ,Anna got the one with the red pillow case and they got next to each other in bed.

" _So wait, I forgot to ask, what is this place"_

" _Yawn. It's called Storybrooke, i'll tell you more in the morning."_

* * *

" _Hey Regina, I need a favor from you"_

" _Not now Swan, I'm still angry about the Marian incident"_

" _Can we please talk about this latter, I need that bracelet that can block magic"_

" _Why, found the one that created that snow beast?"_

" _Yes but she's not the problem, I need it for someone else, someone just as powerful but way scarier"_

So Regina conjured up the bracelet in a cloud of purple smoke and handed it to the woman who in her opinion, ruined her chances with Robin Hood.

" _Here, now if you excuse me I have more important matters to attend to"_

* * *

Elsa and Anna were sitting across from each other at Granny's Dinner. Elsa was telling Anna what Emma told her about the Dark Curse, Emma being the savior, Zelena, and the time portal that brought Elsa there. During this time Leroy was staring at them from a distance with an angered look on his face, he knew Elsa was the one who froze his truck and wasn't one for quick forgiveness. And Anna was slurping down her fifth chocolate shake and eating a hamburger with fries.

" _Wait so I just realized something"_

" _What is it Anna?"_

" _I was frozen for thirty years, but you took a shortcut through a time portal so none of those years touched you. That means you are still technically 23 and I am technically 49. I'm older than you now!"_

" _I suppose chronologically, yes. Biologically, no. But you're still my younger sister in my book"_

" _Yeah I like that better anyways."_

" _So how do you like this place"_

" _It's fantastic, I've never had meat a sandwich like this before. But the rest of this place is really strange"_

" _I know right?"_

" _Elsa do you think Emma can take Ingrid?"_

" _From what she's told me she has gone up against powerful beings before"_

" _Yeah but Ingrid's scary and smart and powerful and scary"_

" _You already said scary. Don't worry Anna, I lost you once, I am not going to lose you again"_

At that moment the entire diner froze over, everyone was frozen in the same fashion as Anna was and the frost was creeping around the windows. Then a woman in a long white dress entered the room, she looked like an older version of Elsa, but her platinum hair was in a bun. She looked at the two girls and smirked.

"I-Ingrid"

"Elsa, nice to see you again."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Shattered

" _Stay away from us"_

" _Oh, Elsa, dear, why would I do that? We have so much catching up to do. Now the girl behind you on the other hand I don't even know why you're protecting her."_

" _So you can't hurt her anymore"_

" _Hurt her? What about her hurting you? Or did she not tell you how you wound up in that urn?"_

" _I told her Ingrid, I told her everything!"_

" _You be quiet"_

Ingrid swiped her hand and Anna was telekinetically forced back and fell on the hard ice and knocked out unconscious.

" _Now, Elsa dear, you know that awful girl trapped you in an urn, I have no idea why you are the slightest bit concerned for a person like that"_

" _Because she told me about you, that you tried to get rid of her because she doesn't have magic, you tried to kill her twice, and that you placed a spell on her that made her do i!t"_

" _Yes I did, but I did all those things for a very good reason"_

" _And what is that?"_

" _To protect you. The sister you think you have, she can't really love you, she's too afraid of your-our powers"_

" _That's not true"_

" _She was hiding from me just now"_

" _Yeah because you hurt her"_

" _Even so, your mother,_ _ **my**_ _sister was just the same. She always told me she loved me, we would hold hands, run in the royal gardens together, then after one tiny mistake she turned on me, called me a monster and trapped me in that urn too! But it did teach me a valuable lesson, that no non-magical person can ever truly understand people like us, not even family, deep down they are all scared, they all hate us and they are just waiting patiently for a right reason to attack. So I say, attack first."_

Ingrid waved her hands at a nearby customer, frozen in place. At that moment, the customer crumbled into a million pieces.

" _No, what are you doing?"_

" _Oh don't even bother dear, i've neutralized your powers"_

" _Stop, please, they didn't do anything to you"_

" _They would have. After I kill these people I will erase memory of me from your sister so she will think_ _ **you**_ _are the one responsible and so will everyone else in this town. Then they will_ _ **ALL**_ _turn on you and treat you like the monster they truly see you as and you will know that I am right"_

" _No!"_ Elsa said as her crazy paranoid aunt shattered another frozen customer. But before she could kill any more, Emma and David arrived.

" _Hey, Dairy Queen!_ "

Ingrid looked at the blonde woman with the bracelet in her hand and the man who was her father right next to her.

" _Emma?"_

At that instance, Emma fired a blast of white energy from her hands but the snow queen was able to deflect it. David tried to fire his gun but she froze it in his hands and pushed him back in a similar force she did Anna. Then in a hurry Emma ran over to Elsa and Anna.

" _Are you ok?"_

" _I'm fine, but Anna's out cold and my aunt killed some people"_

" _Look at you too, i'm so glad that you are well acquainted with one another. We still need to fix the Anna problem though._ " Ingrid disappeared in a cloud of white smoke and David ran over to the three girls.

Anna was taken back to the Blanchard apartment, still knocked out and with a cut on her forehead. Elsa gave her "enough ice to last for a week" and David sat by her side. Mary Margaret was looking down from the stair case. David had told her how Anna once helped him become the man he is today, taught him how to fight and stand up against the ruthless Bo Peep, but she was slightly disturbed by the amount of attention her husband was paying to the young red-headed girl.

" _Uhh, what"_ Anna said finally waking up

" _Anna, you're back at the apartment"_

" _David, wow, Elsa was in such a hurry to show me around I didn't see you this morning. Hey you cut your hair, not that it looked bad before, just-"_ Anna didn't know what to say after that.

" _The snow queen knocked you out, so we brought you back home, I believe you haven't met my wife Snow White."_ He pointed at Mary Margaret and she gave a pleasant smile. _"And I believe you have met our daughter Emma."_

" _Yeah, we have. She's very nice"_ Even after the full explanation of the Dark Curse and Emma being sent through a wardrobe to escape it, Anna was still having a hard time believing that the 30 year old woman was the 30 year old looking man's daughter. _"Where's Ingrid?"_

" _She got away, before I could use the bracelet on her"_

" _You were right Anna"_ David said _"She is very powerful!"_

" _Our powers are the same, Grand Pabbie said that they would only grow stronger, after all these years she must have acquired a lot of power"_

" _And learned some other tricks as well, last time I checked ice can't teleport"_

" _We may need to consult Mister Gold"_

" _I'll go with you"_ Anna said getting up off the couch

" _No Anna, you're hurt"_

" _The snow queen is my aunt too Elsa, if we are going to beat her I want to be by your side when we do. So off to Mister Gold, by the way who is he? I mean who was he back over there? Let me guess, he was a fairy godfather wasn't he?"_

" _Actually he was an evil sorcerer, i'm really glad you never met, Rumpelstiltskin."_

" _Wait what?"_

Somewhere in the forest there was a cave, inside it was completely frozen. There were ice icicles hanging from the ceiling and furniture made from ice itself. There were various ice candles, an ice table and an ice lounge chair. On the front wall there was a large mirror with a large crack in it, then Ingrid appeared right before it.

" _Damn that Anna. I knew taking her to Storybrooke was a bad idea, but somehow I thought that when Elsa returned I could get her to do what she should have done before. I can't cast the spell as long as she is still breathing, i'll have to fix that"_

Ingrid pulled out a mirror shard taken from the Evil Queen when she wasn't looking and placed it on her mirror. The two glasses merged and the mirror was whole and solid

" _Once she is gone and the spell is enacted, I will finally have what I have been denied for too long. A family that loves me."_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Old Friends, New Allies

David, Mary Margaret, Hook, Elsa, Emma and Anna made their way to the pawn shop. They walked through the door and as the bell rang Mr. Gold turned to them.

" _Well if it isn't the savior.." Mr. Gold recognized Anna, and she him. "And some new friends."_

" _Oh my god, your skin looks normal, not that there was anything wrong before. Oh wait yes it was."_

" _Rumple have you seen my..." Belle had seen Anna, and was in deep shock considering last time she saw her she was being taken by her aunt. "Anna?"_

" _Belle?"_

" _You know her?" Rumple asked_

" _You know him?"Anna asked_

Belle turned to Rumple knowing it would be easier to explain it to him first _"We met along time ago when I was in Arendelle"_

" _Why were you in Arendelle?"_

" _She was trying to remember something, why were you back there"_

" _Oh, well Anna...umm"_

" _Wait, are you too, are you too together?"_

" _Anna listen to me"_

" _Belle, this is the same man I took the hat from, the one I said i really hope you never cross paths with"_

" _Yes well that was a long time ago deary, since then I've lost a son, gained a wife. So I suppose you can say that I am turning over a new leaf."_

" _Great, then perhaps you could explain a few things"_ Emma started _"first of all Elsa was in an urn trapped in your vault, and Anna's necklace"_

" _Which you lost"_ Elsa interrupted

" _Which I lost"_ Emma said annoyingly _"Were both in your possession. Care to tell us why?"_

" _Well many items fall into my possession over the years"_

" _My aunt grabbed that urn from me the second Elsa was in there, she wouldn't have let that out of her sight."_

" _Well perhaps she misplaced it. I received that urn from a man I made a deal with long ago, said that inside contained a very dangerous monster. Perhaps he took it from her right under her nose"_

Elsa couldn't help but believe that a little, given the events that took place where she froze Arendelle, she wouldn't doubt someone called her a monster

" _And the necklace?"_

" _Well given that it was yours why don't you tell us?"_

" _Well, when I was under a spell Ingrid cast, I got angry and threw it in the fireplace"_

" _Well then perhaps your aunt simply didn't want a reminder of you laying around the castle"_

" _I'm sorry just based on past experience i'm just having trouble believing you"_

" _I'll use my superpower on him, tell us whether he's telling the truth or not"_

" _I'll give you better than that Miss Swan, Belle could you get may dagger?"_

" _No Rumple, I trust you"_

" _Miss Swan and Anna want proof, and I am happy to oblige"_

With that Belle took out the Dark One dagger, a wavy knife with black ridges on it. Written on the blade was the name "Rumpelstiltskin" in black letters

" _Dark One, with this dagger I command you to tell the truth"_

" _The truth is, what I said, I simply accumulated those items over time, through deals and I have no idea how those individuals got a hold of them."_

" _Alight, but we have bigger problems, Anna and I aren't the only ones in Storybrooke, my aunt is here and I think she want's Anna dead"_

" _I can help you with that"_

Mr. Gold conjured up a jar, inside it looked like there was nothing, but when he poured it into Anna's hands she felt something. _"Wait, what?"_

" _The chalk that I used to protect you from Cora."_

" _All you, or should I say Miss Swan has to do is draw a line and cast it"_

" _Thank you"_ Elsa said. The group then left the shop, Anna was clutching the chalk in her hands and Hook was walking close to her, pulling his head close to hers.

" _Did you believe any of that?"_

" _Well I saw the dagger, but I still don't feel like he's changed"_

" _I know that dagger he gave Belle is a fake, I've hunted the old crocodile for a long time and I know that he would never let anyone have power over him, not even Belle"_

" _The crocodile?"_

" _You saw his skin before right?"_

" _Oh yeah, actually crocodile is a good nick-name"_

" _So I say, we find out where the real dagger is, and actually get some help because I doubt that bloody chalk is going to do much good"_

" _Shouldn't we tell Belle?"_

" _We have to keep this secret less the crocodile finds out, are you with me?"_

" _I'm in!"_

In the snow cave, Ingrid was sitting in front of her mirror, using her magic to watch the whole conversation. The more she watched Elsa and Emma together, she felt joy knowing her future "sisters" were bonding. The more she watched Anna and Elsa, the more she was reminded of her with their mother Gerda, and she was overflowing with disdain towards both the red-headed girls. When she stops the spell she could see old Rumple, staring at her from behind.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"You! Get out!"

"Now is that any way to treat a guest, i'm here to help."

"Oh, so now you want to help? Just like when you took Elsa from me the second Anna was frozen!?"

"Well in all fairness you could have got her back, but you missed that opportunity to find _another_ sister"

"It's not like that...I just..."

"Now it looks like our new arrival has made an issue for both of us. You can't have Emma and Elsa to yourselves as long as Anna is in town. And I can't get anything done as long as she knows my plans"

"Your plans?"

"In spite of our last ordeal, I finally have the sorcerer's hat"

"You're finally going to cleave yourself from the dagger?"

"Unfortunately, Anna already knows about the hat and what I was planning to do with it. If I try to follow through she will inform the others"

"Yes, that would be bad for you. As long as she is in town casting the spell of shattered sight would be a useless cause"

"Yes because you so foolishly cast it over her before, so now she's immune. The second people see the curse is about to hit they can just use her to make an antidote."

"I was hoping to kill her off, but now that's ruined thanks to you!"

"That chalk couldn't hold back Regina and Cora, and you have me. The chalk isn't our biggest obstacle, but the two women who are so determined to protect her. But if we work together we can get past them and dispose of our little obstacle. Then e can both get what we want, you just alone with your new sisters, and me free with my power. Do we have a deal?"

Ingrid paused for a few moments, then she spoke

"So what do you have in mind?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Broken

"No!"

"Elsa please!"

"Anna, I understand that you want to reconnect with an old friend, but with our aunt running around I can't just let you walk around this place unguarded"

"I won't be unguarded, I will be with Belle and she has the dagger remember"

Of course Anna was aware it was a fake, but she had to say something to convince Elsa that it was ok

"Anna, I just, don't want to lose you"

"Well i'm not much safer here considering you can't get the chalk to work"  
"Hey I'm trying, I haven't done this since Gold was dying and it was actually a lot easier when your sister wasn't pushing me!"

"Sorry Emma, i'm just concerned"

"Don't be." Anna wrapped her arms around her sister and gave her a big hug. "I'll be fine. I've been frozen before, twice"

"Please don't remind me!"

* * *

Anna and Belle were at the docks. Walking down the pathway with Anna eating a pretzel in her hand and Belle holding the dagger by its handle.

"So Anna, I wanted to tell you this when we were at the shop. I am so sorry about what happened"

"It's ok Belle."

"No it's not ok, I was so selfish, I chose that rock over you. I have regretted it every day since"

"Look at me I'm alive. I mean sure my life was threatened a few times, and I was frozen for thirty years, and my sister was trapped in a urn...you know what let's stop talking about this, why don't you tell me about you and the Dark One"

"Well after you we parted ways my village was under attack from Ogres, I wanted to be a hero, make up for what happened with you, so I agreed to be Rumplestiltskin's housekeeper in exchange for my peoples protection."

"And you fell in love with him?"

"And he me. Anna, I don't doubt what happened between you two all those years ago was bad, but he really has changed. He gave me this."

"Ah yes the wavy knife. I've held it before, hey can I see that for a second? I mean just to hold it, I swear I won't make him do anything bad."

"Sure"

Belle handed the dagger to Anna, already she could feel that there was something off. What if Hook was right? So when Belle turned her head to watch the ships sail into the dock, Anna turned the other way and whispered _Rumplestiltskin, with this dagger I command you to appear before me._ And he didn't.

"Don't you want to watch the ships Anna? Their quite a view."

"No thanks, ships remind me of my parents. Here you can have this back."

Ooh Belle.

* * *

Hook was rummaging through 's Pawn shop. throwing books every which way and making a mess of the place

"Oh come on, the crocodile must keep his bloody dagger somewhere around here. I mean I doubt he would have it on him given the time he spends around Belle"

"Yes, that does make since"

"Damn, the Snow Queen"

"Yes, and you're the pirate my Emma likes. Honestly I think she can do better"

With the wave of her hand Hook's feet were frozen to the ground, he tried to hack them off, but it was futile

"Oh, don't worry, I am not going to hurt you." Ingrid said in a soft but scary tone "That's Rumplestiltskin's job"

* * *

Anna and Belle continued to walk down the path, when suddenly Belle was frozen where she stood. Not by ice or turned to stone, but just frozen in time where she stood, and Anna knew who it was.

"Get away from my wife"

"Some husband you are, you've been lying to her!"

"She needed to know that I do live her, but giving up power has always been a problem for me. But I won't have to worry about that with this."

"The sorcerer's hat, you're going to cleve yourself from the dagger."

"Oh not yet. It has to be charged first, and I need a special Ingredient, one that your Aunt promised me in exchange for you."

Rumple teleported Anna away to the snow lair where both Ingrid and Hook were waiting. Rumple then conjured a pile of snow by Belle to make it look as if the snow queen was here, and as soon as he teleported away, she unfroze.

"What? Anna? Oh no!"

* * *

Hook and Belle were chained up in the snow queen's cave, with looks of disempointment on their faces. They planned to keep Belle occupied while Hook found the dagger, but that didnt work with the villain team up.

"Well that didn't work out"

"You're telling me, I was supposed to be on a date with Emma tonight"

"Quiet you two!"

Even when angry Ingrid's voice was still somewhat smooth. Anna and Hook were bound in ice chains and staring at them were and Ingrid.

"Ingrid, whatever this man has offered you, please don't!"

"Quiet! So Rumple, you have what we both want, Anna is now our prisoner"

"Yes, now I believe you have your end of the bargain" Rumple pulled out the sorcerer's hat, and Anna all but recognised it

"No, how did you get that?"

"None of your business."

"Alright Rumple, if you must know.."

"Ingrid please, he wants to separate himself from the only thing that can control him. Without it, he'll have no limits"

"I am well aware of that, but all I care about is your sister and Emma becoming my sisters. Now Rumple, getting magic in the hat is easy, but to release it you need a special ingredient. A heart from someone who knew you before you were the dark one. Too bad your 300 years old."

"Yes, but there is one person still alive"

Rumple turned to Hook, he knew what his old foe was about to do. Rumple moved right in front of him, magically reached his hand into his chest. Hook was screaming in pain as his own heart was being ripped out and Anna could only watch in horror. Horror by what was happening, horror that her own aunt was smirking at this sight.

"Gah! Alright you got my heart, now crush it"

"Oh it's not ready yet, the hat still needs to be charged"

"Alright then, you got your heart" Ingrid looked at Anna with wicked intentions on her face "Now I get to have my fun.."

Ingrid moved towards Anna, but she was suddenly stopped, around her was a magical barrier that trapped her inside

"What is this?"

"Sorry dearie, but for what I need to do I can't have any interference"

"How"

"The urn I gave you, all those years ago that could contain you"

"Elsa destroyed that urn!"

"Yes, but using the remains I created a temporary barrier, one that would last long enough to gather magic"

"W-Why would you need to lock Ingrid up? Wait, you're going to take Elsa's powers aren't you"

"I have no interest in your sisters ice magic, too limited. Now Emma on the other hand"

"No, you can't, you promised me two magical sisters!"

"Yes well, I lied, but don't worry, Emma will still have her power, she just won't be with you is all."

"What what?"

"Funny thing I forgot to mention about the hat, it can't take magic from it's source, it trapps the source inside"

"I won't let you use that bloody hat on Emma.." Rumple squeezed Hooks heart to make him stop talking "Gah!"

"Oh, you're going to help me"

And with that, Rumple teleported himself and Hook out of the lair. Leaving Ingrid trapped in a barrier and Anna chained up like an animal. Both horrified and scared by what Rumplestiltskin is about to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Sisterly love

" _You foolish girl! This is all your fault!"_

" _How is this my fault? You're the one who told the Dark One how to free himself from the dagger!"_

" _You shouldn't have even been here! Everything would have gone smoothly and perfect if it wasn't for you! I would have Elsa and Emma as my loving family, and you, and all other stupid, bigoted, normal people would be gone!"_

" _Oh again with the "you don't have magic so that makes you my enemy" stuff. I don't even know why you think that of me. You don't even know me! The second you met me you wanted me gone, tried to kill me, you didn't even take a minute to talk or get to know me as a person!"_

" _I don't need to know you Anna, your kind are all the same, you act like you're not scared of people who are different like me, Elsa and Emma. Then when we show the slightest sign that we might hurt you, you treat us like monsters. Your mother said she loved me, but that was a lie!"_

" _Ok you know what! What happened between you and my mother? I don't even know what happened!"_

" _I told you, she became scared of me and entrapped me in the urn."_

" _People don't just fear people for no reason, now I am going to take a guess and say this has something to do with your other sister Helga."_

" _Do not mention her!"_

" _No! I am done listening to you say what a horrible person my mother was and not give me a full reason. Now tell me!"_

Ingrid stared at her for a while and thought, she had kept this information to herself for years, even to this day the events still cloud her mind with bad memories and it might help to talk about it with somebody who is actually trying to understand you.

" _Ok fine. From the beginning..."_

* * *

 _Belle was back at the Blanchard loft with Emma, Elsa and David. Explaining to them what just happened._

" _What do you mean you lost her?"_

" _We were at the docks and then it felt like I was frozen in place and when I woke up Anna was gone, there was ice everywhere. I'm sorry Elsa."_

" _I knew this was a bad idea, I knew it!"_

" _Hey calm down, we found her once we can do it again. Dad! Go get the crook!"_

" _I'm sorry but BoPeep took it back"_

" _Then let's go get it back."_

" _Easy easy we can't just storm in, freeze her and take it by force"_

" _I know, it's just. Aside from you Anna is the only person who fully understands me. She is my sister and my best friend, she has always been there for me. Even after I ignored her for so many years, even after I froze the kingdome and her heart! Even after that she still sacrificed herself for me. And now, I've let my aunt take her twice."_

" _Don't worry, we will find her and your aunt. And I think I know who can help with that."_

* * *

" _Oh my god, how could she do that to you?"_

" _Because, despite everything she told me, underneath all the love she was scared of me, and one day it completely overcame her"_

" _Did you tell her that it was an accident!? And that it was the Dukes fault?"_

" _Yes and she still called me a monster"_

" _Ingrid, I, I am sorry, I understand why you hate me and the rest of the world now. I understand how you believe that only people born with magic like you can understand you. And I understand why you wanted to cast the curse of Shattered sight. But you're wrong."_

" _What am I wrong about!? That no non-magical person can understand me? The man who was trying to kidnap my sisters called ME a monster, the man who claimed to love me called me a monster and even my sister, the person I always believed would be there for me turned on me the worst!"_

" _My mother was probably just shocked and angry by what happened"_

" _I looked into her eyes, there wasn't anger in them Anna, it was fear. She was afraid that I might hurt her, that I was a danger, that I was a monster! And she locked me away like I was one, forever!"_

" _People make mistakes Ingrid. When my mother saw what happened she was horrified that Helga was dead and she probably wasn't thinking clearly. When that happens people say things they don't mean and do things they regret"_

" _Regret!? Is that why she erased everyone's memories of me? Is that why she kept me in that urn for the rest of her life? Is that why she tried to take away Elsa's magic!?"_

" _Ok ok you're right, but I would never do anything like that, when I found out what my parents were trying to do in Mist Haven I was horrified!"_

" _Ok, maybe you do love Elsa and you're not completely scared of her. But answer me this Anna. What would you have done, if Elsa accidently killed...Kristoff?"_

Anna froze for a minute. She loved him and he loved her, if he were to die she would mourn him forever. If somebody killed him, she would never forgive them. But she knew her sister would never do such a thing, and if she did it would have been an accident. She definitely, did not want to lose anyone else she loved...especially not her. And she really didn't want to end up like her mother.

" _We'll I would be upset. But I would still love Elsa and forgive her"_

" _Yeah, you think that now.."_

" _No, I would."_

" _Well for Elsa's sake I hope that opportunity never comes"_

" _It won't, especially since you froze everyone in Arendelle!"_

" _Oh please, I can unfreeze them anytime I want and they would be fine."_

" _Ok how about now?"_

" _I said "anytime I WANT""_

* * *

Emma and Elsa were walking rather quickly to Gold's shop. Belle was with David trying to find Anna in the police car and Mary Margaret was back at the loft with baby Neal. Gold was waiting for them inside and he commanded the now "heartless" hook to wait in back until he called him out and to not make a word.

" _Hello savior..and ice queen, what seems to be the problem?"_

" _The snow queen took Anna"_

" _I thought I gave you the chalk."_

" _Anna wanted to catch up with Belle. Can you help us find her, use a locator spell or something?"_

" _To use a locator spell I need something that belonged to Anna, do you have anything?"_

" _No"_

" _Well not to worry dearies..."_

Mr. Gold pulled out a map of Storybrooke with an image of the mansion he and Belle found the sorcerer's hat in during their honeymoon. He knew that if he was going to use the hat, it had to be someplace no one would see him.

" _Meet me here in one hour, I will have a spell ready that should help us find her"_

" _Oh thank you Mister Gold"_

Elsa and Emma left, as soon as they were far enough away, Gold pulled out Hooks heart and gave a command

" _You can come out now. Their gone"  
_ " _Don't do this, she's the mother of your grandchild crocodile!"_

" _I know, I wish I didn't have to, or rather, I didn't make you have to, but we all must make sacrifices. Don't worry you'll get over her, like you got over Milah. How many centuries did that take?"_

" _Shut-up!"_

" _Anyway, your pain won't last long, once Miss Swan is in the hat and it is fully charged, I will do what I should have done all those years ago and kill you. Then I will be free of my dagger and be able to leave this town with my powers intact. Then that's where the real fun begins."_

" _If I had the choice I would be using that bloody hat on you!"_

" _But you don't, now move along...mate"_

* * *

" _You know, for someone who claims to hate people because they see you as a monster, you don't really give them a good reason not too"_

" _I only do what I do because they would do that to me"_

" _Not everyone hates you Ingrid"_

" _I know, Elsa and Emma won't"_

" _They will if you kill everyone in town!"_

" _When someone truly loves you they can forgive anything Anna. A concept you don't understand"_

" _I do too!"_

" _Is that why you put Elsa in that urn? Like what your mother did to me."_

" _Oh come-on, the only reason I did that was because I was under a spell that is designed to make an entire kingdom tear itself apart that YOU cast on me. It's not the same and you know it! Oh and another thing. When I was under the spell I was angry at Elsa because she IGNORED ME and WOULDN'T GET CLOSE TO ME for most of our childhood, if I was the slightest bit scared of her I would have gotten angry over the time she froze my heart or..."_

For the first time in forever, or at least since she was imprisoned in the cave, Anna took the time to notice that the only thing holding Ingrid back was dust and the chains holding her back were quite long.

" _Wait, Ingrid, what happens if that magic-dust-circle-thingy is disrupted?"_

" _The spell requires a solid barrier."_

" _I think I can reach over and free you so you can save Emma. But if you could, oh I don't know, not kill me once you are freed out of gratitude I would really appreciate it"_

" _Get me out of here, then we will talk."_

Anna pulls as hard as she can, her hands are free but her feet are chained to an icy wall by chains made of ice as well. She tried hard to reach, then she thought "wait, i'll just blow on it". She blew a few times, and the dust was distorted just enough for Ingrid to break down the barrier.

" _Finally free! By you, the last thing I was expecting"_

" _Ingrid please, I did this for Emma"_

" _Because I care about Emma, I won't kill you now."_

Anna looked up at her aunt and smiled

" _But I am still going to cast that curse and you will stay here so you will not intervene._ Ingrid then conjured up the necklace that Emma and Elsa lost in the ice wall, that had belonged to Anna before they were separated. _Here, a token of my gratitude. Now if you excuse me, I have to go save my sisters"_

Ingrid teleported out in a puff of white smoke, Anna was happy that Emma and Elsa was going to be fine now. But she couldn't help but feel guilty. That now she just freed the being trying to kill everyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Three Sisters

"Emma are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah, this mansion is where Gold wanted to meet us"

"It just seems odd place to cast a locator spell"

"Hey, I don't get how magic works most of the time either, let's just go in and see what happens"

"Anna told me about Mr. Gold earlier as Rumpelstiltskin, she said that he was an evil wizard to tricked her into helping him get a magical object, she told me this when..."

"What?"

"When she told me our parents were trying to take away my magic."

"I'm sorry Elsa"

"Can't say I blame them, people in Arendelle aren't used to magic, maybe if I didn't have any I would have reacted the same way. Maybe Ingrid was right, but I still need to find Anna!"

"Don't worry, we will. But first you have to trust someone. Now I understand not rusting Gold, but he has done a lot of good since Anna knew him and I really think he can help us."

"Alright I'll trust him, for Anna's sake."

Right after those words were spoken a cloud of white smoke appeared in front of the two women and Ingrid stepped out of it

"Really, haven't you been listening to anything I have told you?"

"Where's Anna!?"

"She's alive if that's what you're asking. I have decided to spare her, for now I mean"

"Hey listen lady, we don't care if you hate everyone who isn't magic like you.."

"Like US Emma"

"What ever, but if you think were going to let you keep Anna you're insane"

"Now, Emma, if there is anyone here you should be worried about it is yourself"

"Why, it's you versus me, Elsa and Gold"

"Rumpelstiltskin has been lying to you, he never does anything unless it benefits himself and he is trying to trick you into making a horrible mistake"

"What mistake? Trying to find you? Well I guess you fixed that."

"He was never working on a locator spell. You go in there and you will become trapped in a magical hat so that he could steal your power."

Elsa's eyes widened up, a magic hat capable of absorbing magic, that was the same thing that Anna said Rumpelstiltskin was trying to take. So that he could free himself from the dagger and become unstoppable.

"Emma, wait, maybe she's telling the truth!"

"Well dearies, look like you've figured it out"

Mr. Gold was standing to the left of them, at the top of the staircase leading to the mansion, he stood there on the top step. In his hand there was Hook's glowing heart, next to him was hook, with a guilty look on his face, the kind you have when you are being forced to do something you really don't want to. And in Hook's hand and hook, was the sorcerers hat ready to suck.

"I really am sorry Miss Swan, I wish it didn't have to be like this, but your the only one who can help me get what I want"

"Emma, run before this demon makes me do something i'll regret"

"Shut it pirate" Gold squeezed his heart and hook let out a scream in pain.

"Let him go Gold! I can't believe this, after all the good you've done."

"I really have tried to be good Miss Swan, but it seems to me that no matter how much good you do things just become bad all over again. So I say, _screw-it_ , and worry about your own happiness. Do it pirate, take in the other two as well, can't have them telling everyone in town what's going on"

"I'm sorry." Hook, under the influence of his own heart, raised the hat to Emma, the portal began to open and Emma was to afraid of hurting the man she loved to try and stop him. But Ingrid had no qualms. She raised her hand and blasted a beam of ice at the former pirates heat. Knocking him out and giving him a white streak.

"INGRID!" Both Emma and Elsa shouted

"What? It's not like either of you were going to do anything."

"Do you three honestly think, that you can stand against the dark one?"

Mr. God conjured up a ball of fire and threw it at the three women. Emma moved out of the way, Ingrid teleported, and Elsa tried to block the blast by conjuring a ice-shield, but it melted and knocked Elsa back instead.

"One down"

"Two of us to go!" Ingrid said as she teleported a few meters to the left of him and blasted some of her ice at the staircase Gold was standing on. The wood underneath him turned brittle and collapsed. As Mr. Gold fell Hooks heart was released from his hand, it rolled just next to the unconscious Hook. And Emma happened to be right in front of them both.

"Elsa et up!"

"Wha-Ingrid?"

"Emma! You, me and Elsa have to use our combined power against him, we just might be powerful enough to destroy him."

"While I like that idea, I have a better idea than destroying" Emma grabbed hooks heart and inserted it back into his chest. " _Gasp_ -Emma!" Hook said, reawakening and recovering from his once misplaced heart.

"Get the hat ready"

"No problem"

Hook moved behind his old enemy as he was still getting up and opened the hat. "What are you doing?" Mr. Gold asked as he turned to face Hook behind him.

"Ready girls?"

"Ready!" Both Emma and Elsa exclaimed

"One. Two. Three!"

"NO!"

Ingrid was right, the power of the three sorceresses was so strong, even the Dark One was too weak to hold the power back. Mr. Gold grunted and moaned in defiance "Ugg! Ugg! No!" He was pushed farther and farther back, being forced against his will into the direction of the vortex he had intended to use on Emma.

"Nooooo!" And with that, Rumpelstiltskin was sucked up into the hat, trapped.

"Bloody hell! We did it" Emma ran over to Hook and kissed him on the lips. Good thing too since his hair was beginning to turn white from Ingrid's magic.

"Are you ok Emma?" Elsa asked

"Yeah i'm fine"

"I think it's so touching how the two of you are so quick to help each other out. The connection you two have is like sisters."

"Were not sisters Ingrid, were just good friends"

"Well you can definitely have more of a sister in her than you do Anna"

"Enough!"

Elsa raised her hands, ready to fire, but she found herself unable to. Not out of moral restraint, but because there was no ice coming out of her hands. She tried again, but nothing happened. Then she noticed something that wasn't there before, a yellow ribbon around her wrist.

"Wait this isn't mine?"

"Elsa, I have one too!"

"I am really glad this happened"

Ingrid said, holding up her hand she revealed that she too has a ribbon, like Emma and Elsa did.

"The three of us were both the only ones in our families with magic, each had our own form of magic, exceptionally powerful and know what it's like to be alone. But there was one thing that still separated us, kept us from being a perfect match."

"And what was that?" Emma asked Bluntly

"The three of us each needed to accept our powers for who we are. And when we banded together and defeated the Dark One, the two of you achieved that. Now our magic is one, the ribbons around your wrists connect your magic to mine which gives me all your power"

"I thought you wanted us to have magic."

"Oh this won't be permanent Elsa. I just need to borrow your power for one task"

"The spell of shattered sight." Elsa said shocked, Anna had told her all about it.

"Correct Elsa. See you girls later"

"No Ingrid!"

"Wait!"

But Ingrid didn't listen to either of the girls, she teleported away, leaving the other two girls scared for what would happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 Revelations

 _A few moments ago_

Ingrid had just disappeared right in front of Anna's eyes, the person so utterly convinced that the world hates her just because of her powers, the person who wanted to express her pain to an entire town, was now free. And Anna was shackled in ice chains with nothing but the necklace that Elsa had given to her, that Ingrid had given back as a thank you.

"Why can't she see?" Anna was thinking to herself

"She is so convinced that everyone is out to get her, she's so blinded by sadness and anger."

Anna grasped the snowflake necklace tightly, fiddling with it in her fingers

"I just wish..." The necklace began to glow. "I wish I could just make her see the truth! Huh?" The necklace glowed brighter, to Anna's shock a small portal opened up and a gush of salt water came pouring up from it, and along with it, was a message in a bottle, looked pretty old, had barnacles on it. The portal closed and the bottle came close to Anna.

"Wait what?" Then Anna remembered something she had read in her mother's diary, her parents had sought a pirate named Blackbeard for an item called "the wishing star." Said to grant one wish to somebody pure of heart.

"The necklace, it must be the wishing star." Anna reached for and opened the bottle "Well that was my one wish so this better help me with Ingrid." Anna took out the letter inside, she read it, and a look of shock and joy filled her face. "Oh my god, I gotta show this to Ingrid!"

 _Present_

Ingrid had reappeared in her cave in front of Anna, she was more confident now and wearing a yellow ribbon on her wrist.

"Ingrid! I'm glad your back I have-wait whats with the ribbon?"

"It's just something to connect me and my new sisters, and help me make sure we never have to deal with people like...YOU, ever again"

"Ingrid wait, I know you think that I can never understand you, that anyone without magic would either turn on you now or later and that you are so fed up that you want to kill an entire town just to let out your pain!"

"I'm doing this so me, Emma and Elsa can be a perfect family"

"really?" Anna said sarcastically

"Well fifty-fifty really"

"Ingrid wait, you don't have to, this necklace you gave back to me, it's an item my parents sought out called the wishing star"

"To remove Elsa's powers I assume."

"Well..yeah..but I wished for something that would make you stop all this, and it gave me this."

Anna held up the message from the bottle and Ingrid was confused

"How is paper going to stop me?"

"It came in a bottle, it's a message from my mother." Ingrid looked at her in shock. "She must have written it before her ship sank, please just let me read it to you and you can decide to do whatever you want after that"

"How fitting, that you who are so much like your mother should share her last words"

Anna was scared, her aunt was determined to kill her when she had finished, unless the letters contents does what she hoped and mends her aunts long frozen heart. Anna read:

" _Dearest darling daughters, you need to know the truth about why we went to this voyage. It wasn't what we told you. I wish we could be telling you in person but alas that does not appear possible. Elsa, Anna, time is running out. I do not know if your father and I will ever get back to you but I need you to know we were so wrong. We were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers"._

"Ok great Gerda, you realized that taking away your daughters powers is wrong just moments before death, now if you think that is going to change my mind..."

" _You must know this. I feel terrible. This happened before and I cannot let it happen again"._

Ingrid's face when from cold and murderous to shocked and somewhat happy. She had just heard her sister-the person she had hated for decades for trapping her in an urn-said she felt terrible about something similar to Elsa. Could it have been her? It couldn't have been, Gerda hated her. Right?

Meanwhile Emma and Elsa were trying to remove Ingrid's ribbons. They entered Gold's shop to try and remove them with something, but nothing worked

"This is pointless, these things are magic, nothing cuts through magic"

"Wait, remember what Ingrid said?"

"I was too busy thinking of ways to punch her in the face to listen"

"She said that we were a perfect match, connected by her sisterly love for us."

"So maybe if we find someone who hates us, they can remove the ribbons"

"Well with Rumplestiltskin gone that might be an issue, although Belle would probably be upset with us"

"No she would understand, plus she doesn't have magic, but I think I know someone who can help"

Emma and Elsa made their way to Regina's mansion, she was still angry with Emma for accidentally bringing Marian to the present and ruining her chances of a life with Robin. While she was a much better person than before, Regina was still full of dark and hate.

"Regina, I know you're in there, we need your help, this is important"

Regina answered the door, angrily "What!?"

"Ok Regina, this is going to sound weird, but we need you to hate us so much that you burn these ribbons off. Now the reason is..."

Regina didn't take much attention to the rest of Emma's sentence, she just grabbed the two girls wrists and looked angrily at the ribbons. A sour look came on her face and the ribbons disintegrated

"Wow, all that just from me?"

"I was also thinking about how much I used to hate your mother and my own"

"Ok thanks! Come-on Elsa, lets find Ingrid"

" _Years ago I made the same mistake with my sister Ingrid. She like you had ice powers. I never told you about my sisters Helga and Ingrid. They were beautiful and kind and Ingrid they they were beautiful and kind and wonderful and I was fearful and I let that fear_

 _guide me. I made the mistake of letting Ingrid hide when we should have celebrated her for who she was. I loved her so much"._

"Your lieing! My sister hated me! she called me a monster! She trapped me in that urn!"

" _In this crystal are the memory's of my sisters which I stole from the people of Arendelle._

 _Please return them. My sisters deserve to be known. In a cave in the north valley, you will_

 _find an urn that contains my sister Ingrid. Please do what I should have done years ago and release her. She deserves to be remembered and more importantly like you, Elsa and Anna, she deserves to be loved. When you see her, please tell her I love her and that I am sorry. Tell her I would give anything to take back what I did, to hold hands with her just one more time. All my love, mama"._

Ingrid's heart had dropped, all this time she had believed that her sister had seen nothing of her but a monster till the day she died. That she was to be left and forgotten forever without any remorse. Something that had made her into the angry, cold paranoid psycho she was today. But if she truly came to regret what she had done, wanted to free her, still loved her, then maybe, Ingrid thought, maybe she has been wrong all along.

"Give it to me" Ingrid demanded. And Anna handed her the message as she was asked. Ingrid read and saw that everything Anna had said was the truth. She was filled with both joy, shock and sadness. "No" Ingrid touched the crystal that Gerda had stored the memories in and _she_ remembered all the love they felt from each other, before that one bad incident ruined things. Lovely times that her time in the urn had completely suppressed until now. Ingrid was so overwhelmed that she collapsed to the floor. She held the message to her chest and smiled, for the first time in forever relieved of the pain, anger and fear that had guided her for so long. "Oh Gerda."

Ingrid, after all these years, realized that she can be accepted by those without magic, that her sisters still loved her. Then she remembered all the horrible things that she had done before, to Anna especially, and felt great remorse

"Oh, what have I done?"

"Nothing too bad Ingrid. Ok, except for those two guys in the dinner, but It could have been a lot worse if you hadn't have read this"

"Thank you Anna, you may have just stopped me from making a terrible mistake. I was wrong about you, i'm so sorry"

"Come here Ingrid, it's ok"

Ingrid came over and hugged her youngest niece. She had known Anna for over thirty years and in all that time she just saw Anna as a younger version of her mother and hated her enough to try and kill her multiple times. But now, the hate is gone, and she needed someone to hug.

"Ingrid!"

"Freeze!"

Elsa and Emma said as they ran into the cave, but stopped and looked in shock as Ingrid and Anna were now hugging. The last thing, the four of them, ever expected to see.

 **This is the last chapter chapter, but there will be an epilogue coming later. Stay tuned, if you have any plot holes or details you want me to fill, send me an email. I understand I may have left some of you wanting more, so tell me how I can make the epilogue great for all of you! See you next week!**


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

A few days had passed since the incident in the cave, despite Ingrid's change of heart at the last minute her actions before hand had earned her some jail time. Ingrid agreed to face punishment and allowed them to place the magic inhibiting bracelet on her wrist. Emma, Anna and Regina took her down to Belle's old cell in the hospital ward. In the cell next to her was none other than Zelena...yes Zelena, Regina's jealous sister. Robin Hood had caught "Marian" looking in the mirror and saw Zelena in the reflection, turns out that she had killed the real Marian before she came to Storybrooke and had been impersonating her ever since. Luckily, Regina was able to get another magic bracelet from her old friend Ursula.

"So Regina, considering the whole Marian thing is fixed were cool now right?"

"It was my sister trying to ruin my happiness, not you Miss Swan. More important question is whether or not our new friend here will be anymore of an issue"

"I'm fine, you stuck the bracelet on me remember?"

"I'll pull yours off if you pull mine!" Zelena was yelling from the other cell

"Quiet Zelena! Your lucky Snow Queen, your sister is dead"

"I heard that!" Zelena yelled again

"I wanted you too!" Regina yelled back and walked away

"Alright dairy queen, in you go"

"Emma, are we cool?" Ingrid asked nervously, wanting a good response, but also because they didn't use words like _cool_ for a reason other than temperature.

"Were not friends, let alone _cool_. Ok Anna, she's in the cell, let's go find a way t get you back home."

"Actually Emma, I would like to visit with my aunt for a while"

"Jezze, you were her prisoner for 30 years isn't that enough?" Emma asked sarcastically, but saw that Anna was genuine. "Alright take your time." Emma left the two of them alone, following Regina up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about her Ingrid"

"She is right to feel this way, I AM a MONSTER Anna, not because of my powers but because of what I let them turn me into."

"Ingrid, don't say that"

"No! Anna, with every bone in my body, I am sorry for everything I have done too you. I should have just accepted you as my family along with Elsa thirty years ago. It's just that, after what your mother did to me, I was filled with anger and pain. And I let those emotions cloud my judgement, guide me. I thought that anyone who wasn't _exactly_ like me would come to hate me. That Gerda hated me and that you would too. And I let those feelings turn me into a manipulative, murderous monster. But I was wrong. I became the very person that I hated, someone who hates and attacks anyone different from them. I don't expect you to forgive me but..."

"Ingrid, you're right about one thing. I am not like you and neither was my mother, you hurt both of us, but if my mother was able to forgive you and love you for who you are then so can I. Your apart of our family no matter what and family doesn't give up on each other"

"You remind me so much of Helga, I wish I could have seen her in you when we first met instead of your mother. Would have saved us so much trouble."

"I wish we could have found that bottle sooner, THAT would have saved us so much trouble, and killing, and freezing. OH MY GOD, ARENDELLE'S STILL FROZEN!"

"Take this bracelet off me and I will unfreeze them." Anna looked at her aunt, while she was trying to forgive and love her, her previous actions had made trust a little difficult. But she knew she had to, not just for Arendelle, but to show Ingrid that she meant what she said was true. Anna took off the bracelet and Ingrid got her powers back, she closed her eyes and when she opened them again, there was a flash of blue light.

"Done."

"You really unfroze them all?"

"Save one. Your prince friend"

"Hans?"

"Yes, he should still be frozen."

" _Phew_ , yeah that's for the best, Kristoff can handle things until we get back"

"We?"

"We'll I'll have to talk over it with Elsa, but I'm not leaving you trapped alone all over again"

"Well not alone, I'll have Emma, if she forgives me."

"By the way, what is it with you and Emma? I mean I know she is like you in terms of power but come on you barely know her."

"Actually, after I found a way to this world, before I came to Storybrooke I was Emma's foster mother for a time."

"Really, she never mentioned that?"

"Yes well, things were going great, but one day I tried to explain to her that she had powers and then she called me a lunatic and ran away. I didn't see her again until she walked into my ice cream shop ten years later and she was not happy to see me."

"You erased her memories like you did Elsa"

"Yes, oh and that reminds me" Ingrid held out her hands, and in a puff of white smoke appeared two small purple stones

"Rock Troll memory stones!"

"Yes, they contain the memories of my time with Elsa and Emma, could you please return them for me, they deserve to know"

"Ingrid, I don't have magic, how will I get them out?"

"I'll get them out if you get me out! Or at least stop talking about this loving family garbage." Zelena yelled

"Ignore her Anna, just wave your hand over them, the stones will do the rest."

Anna smiled at her aunt and walked away. Ingrid slipped the bracelet back on and closed the door to her cell. She honestly couldn't believe how fast she had grown to care for this girl after wanting to kill her for thirty years. Guess things can change so fast.

"Hey, Anna!"

"Belle, hi"

"Umm, Elsa and Emma told me about what happened"

"Belle, I am so sorry"

"You know Anna, I always knew there was a beast, but for the longest time I thought I saw a man behind it, thought I could get rid of the monster. But I guess that was stupid romance talking. I should have seen through him."

"You were blinded by love, I went through the same thing once, I once almost married a guy three hours after meeting him."

They share a chuckle

"Anyways, I still can't say that I am over him, but I think it is for the best that we leave him in the hat. If I ever choose to let him out, it will be outside of Storybrooke."

"Hey look, I have to go do something, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright"

"Anna, your back!"

"And not frozen if I may add"

"Emma, Elsa, I have something for you guys. From Ingrid"

Anna reached into her pocket and pulled out the stones, Emma was confused and Elsa was in shock

"The snow queen wanted you to give us her pet rocks?"

"They are memory stones Emma, do they contain the memories that Ingrid took from me?"

"Yes, and memories she took from you too Emma"

"She took memories from me? When did that happen?"

"A few years ago, when you first came to Storybrooke, and she knew you before then as well. She wanted me to give you two your memories back"

"Why so we can remember exactly how badly she treated us"

"Wait Emma, I want my memories back. I mean yeah Ingrid went out of line, but from what I have heard we are close once and she seems to have changed now"

"Ok fine, YOU get your memories back, I will stay out of this"

"Emma, please, your right to be mad at Ingrid, she has hurt you and attempted to hurt others as well. But in all that time she was blinded by pain and anger and now she isn't"

"Why are you even defending her? She froze you for thirty years! Tried to have you killed! What!? Two!? Three times!? And she tried to turn your sister against you!"

"Emma, please. She really is sorry, and from what she's told me you and her were very close once."

"Oh yeah, then what happened!?"

"See for yourself."

Emma grudgingly sat down on the couch and Elsa beside her. Anna waved her fingers over the stones and the aurora entered their minds. Suddenly Elsa remembered their first meeting when Hans accidently released her, how Ingrid taught her to control her powers, and how everything fell apart when she cast the spell of shattered sight on Anna and she was sealed in the urn. Emma also remembered, on how she was bullied and lonely in the foster care system, how Ingrid was there for her and adopted her, but also on how she ran away and her less than joyous meeting ten years later.

"I have to go talk to her"

"Me too"

"Emma! Elsa! You came."

"Yeah, Anna returned our memories"

"Oh god!" Zelena yelled, annoyed that now she has to hear about love, again.

"Be quiet Zelena!" All three of them yelled

"You know I hope she and Regina eventually patch things up, they are sisters after all"

"I doubt that is going to happen Elsa. Now, Ingrid, I am very conflicted right now. We had good times together in the past, I ,saw you as my family, and I loved you. But now i'm having a hard time forgiving you wanting to destroy basically everyone I know"

"Yeah, and I still don't know if I can forgive what you did to Anna"

"And I didn't expect you too. But I really am sorry"

"Although, we talked about it on the way over here, and we both agree that we care about you more now than we did a hour ago."

"And, with these returned memories, your good behavior, and some time, maybe we can love you again."

"That's all I ever wanted."

"Yes, well, we'll see you later."

Emma and Elsa walked away, but Emma stopped for a minute and faced Ingrid again

"By the way, your not a lunatic, and you didn't screw up my life. I shouldn't have ran"

"I should have been more patient"

Emma gave Ingrid a kindly smirk and followed Elsa up the stairs. As they did Ingrid laid on her cell bed in delight. All these years she thought her sisters didn't love her, now she knows they did. All the wanted was two people to fill the void they left, and now she has three. Anna, Emma, and Elsa were both special in their own way. And now they love her, and her them.


End file.
